Tomb Raider - An Alternate History
by cookmiester
Summary: My first ever attempt at a fan-fiction. Basically an alternative history of Tomb Raider 1, a what if? if you will. Hope you like.


Tomb Raider 1 – What If?

The Basis of this Story

Tomb Raider 1 released on the Playstation, Sega Saturn and MS-DOS operating systems to critical acclaim, the DOS version being the superior version, but the Playstation version being the most popular version. The game pushed the boundaries of 3d Action/Adventure gameplay and showed us where we could really start going with the new generation of systems. Of course, it wasn't just the gameplay and the graphics that stunned us at the time, it was also the rather fantastic story the original game had too. It was compelling, and you could see the roots of Indiana Jones sitting there oh so quietly on how the story was portrayed.

Anybody who has played the original game knows that the story focused around an ancient artefact called The Scion. The Scion is what, if Natla would have gotten her hands on it, used to raise the army of Atlantis. It would have granted her immortality next to those like Qualopec. However, as we know, our Protagonist Lara stops this plot and keeps the army asleep. But, just what if, the story had been different? In some sort of alternate universe, Natla had succeeded to harness the power of The Scion to become immortal and raise this undead army? I'm no expert fan-fiction writer. In fact, this is my first fan-fiction which I decided to base on a game I truly love. I hope you enjoy this alternate timeline of Tomb Raider.

Story Contents: The Story goes on chapters based on the levels in the game. This means there will be 15 chapters as there are 15 levels. Please note, the unfinished business follow up levels to this will not be included in this story however if people enjoy this then there will be room to make another story for them.

For those who may not remember the level order, here is a chapter list to remind you of how the story will go -

Peru

Chapter One – The Caves

Chapter Two - City of Vilcabamba

Chapter Three – Lost Valley

Chapter Four – Tomb Of Qualopec

Greece

Chapter Five – St Francis' Folly

Chapter Six – Colosseum

Chapter Seven - Palace Midas

Chapter Eight – The Cistern

Chapter Nine – Tomb of Tihocan

Egypt

Chapter Ten - City of Khamoon

Chapter Eleven - Obelisk of Khamoon

Chapter Twelve – Sanctury of The Scion

Atlantis

Chapter Thirteen – Natla's Mines

Chapter Fourteen – Atlants

Chapter Fifteen – The Great Pyramid

Prologue

"Hello" Lara answered a video call, it was a business woman, who went by the name of Natla.

"Lara, it's good to see you. I believe I have a proposition for you. I have a artefact I need you to find, you'll be paid handsomely".

Lara sighs in disgust. She treats this as your average greedy business woman wanting to pay out the littlest money just to get the best deal. Lara knew Natla was up to no good, a thought in the back of her mind told her this.

"And I'm meant to believe you why exactly? If you're after me to do your dirty-work, you know where the red button on your phone is. I only play for fun, you're after the wrong girl". Lara proclaims, in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Then maybe you'll be interested in Vilcabamba, you see-". Natla is cut off by Lara

"You've found Vilcabamba!?". Lara asks in huge disbelief.

"I thought Vilcabamba was gone? Dead and buried, where is it?" Lara has a sense of excitement in her voice, she knows she might hit a jackpot here.

"Peru. You like having fun as you put it, so why not a journey there? It's in the middle of the Peruvian caves. Many explorers have been, none have returned. We think you have the skills needed to find it though. About it? I'll split money 50/50 for retrieving the artefact." Natla knows the pull of a exciting location and a equal split of the money will get Lara to do it for her. But Natla is known for her double crossing tactics. Using people for her own good. It seems Lara doesn't care one bit.

"I'll do it. When do you need me to fly there? Time is money, I'm sure you're no stranger to that though, right?" Lara smirks as she says that, she knows Natla's type. But her fiery nature isn't going to let Natla push her around.

"How about tomorrow? I'll pay your flight and any expenses. I don't care, as long as you get that artefact for me. You'll get your split of the money." Natla sound desperate, she wants Lara gone now to get the artefact.

"I'm sure you know the scion of Atlantis then Lara? Should that convince you to be on the first flight tomorrow?

"I'll do it. I love an adventure, sounds like this could be a barrel of fun, and I'm not just on about the barrel of my gun, as fun as that is." Lara again with the jokey attitude to Natla. But she is ready to do this. Lara takes after her Father a lot, a man who also loved a good adventure.

"Good. I'm glad you'll do it. It's nice to do business with you Lara. I look forward to hearing off of you soon. I expect you'll be in touch about the Scion soon. Goodbye Ms Croft." Natla ends the call, Lara is excited, she's ready for an adventure. She is, a Tomb Raider.


End file.
